


Off-World Spring Festivals

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off-world, festivals for spring were the ones to be most wary of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-World Spring Festivals

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #025 "spring"

Off-world, festivals for spring were the ones to be most wary of. Some planets celebrated the coming season by dancing, feasting and festooning everything— and everyone— with garlands of flowers. And some planets celebrated by conducting surprise marriages on unsuspecting visitors.

Fortunately, it seemed that P3X-941 was the first kind. SG-1 had been welcomed at the 'gate with strings of multi-colored flowers and invited to join their feast.

Jack ended up sitting between Daniel, who spent the entire meal in deep conversation with one of the locals, and Sam, who kept trying to figure out what was in the food.

"It tastes a little like saffron, sir," she said, with a smile that hinted she liked whatever it was. "But also a bit like allspice."

"Just eat it and smile, Carter," Jack told her, with a smile of his own. The food here really was good, especially the slightly-foamy drink served in metal goblets. "Any idea what this is?" he asked, taking another long draught of it.

"It is alcohol, sir," she said, confirming what he suspected. "But I think that's because the water here isn't always potable. It's probably less than five proof."

"So... safe to drink?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir. Even a couple of glasses."

"Sweet. Pass me the bowl of that spicy orange stuff?"

Sam handed it over. "Daniel would know what it's called."

"Which is exactly why I didn't ask Daniel."

When most of the bowls and plates had been emptied, and people began leaning back on their cushions, looking full, the village chief rose and held up his goblet.

"Good friends, new friends, we drink the ohalu root ale to symbolize the roots to our families," he said. "And we drink to our new branches of friendship."

He raised his goblet to the sky, then took a long drink. Around them, everyone else did the same.

"Carter," hissed Jack. "I drank all mine."

Sam took a swallow and passed him her goblet. "Here, sir."

The toast seemed to signal the end of the feast— the locals began to wander off in twos or threes, talking among themselves.

Daniel moved to speak with the chief, and his dinner partner turned to beam at Jack and Sam. "Congratulations!" he cried.

"Um, thanks," said Jack, then added more softly, "Any idea what that's about, Carter?"

She shrugged. "Not a clue, sir."

At least seven more people stopped to congratulate them, until finally, they started to get suspicious.

"'Scuse us," said Jack, joining Daniel and the village chief. "I need a word with Dr. Jackson."

"Yes, of course," the chief agreed, with an easy smile. "And congratulations, Colonel O'Neill, to you and your wife."

"Um, thanks," Jack muttered again, then grabbed Daniel's arm and hissed, "Explain. Now."

The archaeologist was not quite successful at hiding his amusement. "You drank out of Sam's cup, Jack," he said, as though that explained everything. "Actually, Sam offered it to you, then you drank from it, so it's more like she proposed and you accepted, because they don't really have the concept of an 'engagement' period here—"

"Daniel!" they interrupted, in unison.

"What?" he asked. "You know off-world marriages aren't binding unless you fill out those forms from Legal. What's wrong with being married, anyway?"

"It's against regulations!" they snapped, still in unison.

Daniel grinned outright. "C'mon, guys. General Hammond says we're supposed to participate in any ceremony that doesn't pose a danger to our personnel or take advantage of the indigenous people. Besides, the chief agreed to give you some of that ore Sam wanted to study, as a wedding present."

"He did?" Sam blinked, then turned to Jack. "Sir, if this ore turns out to be half as—"

"Okay, Carter, okay," he interrupted. "But no science babble until after we get home."

"Deal, sir."

Jack took Sam's hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. "Carter..." he began, without any idea how to finish that sentence.

She leaned up to press a brief kiss to his cheek. "I know, sir. Just pretend to look interested, and I'll tell everyone I have a headache."

He grinned. "Just remember, Carter, you proposed to me."

She grinned back. "Yes, sir."

THE END


End file.
